The sexual harassment
by Rabieskatten
Summary: Russia was always being mean to Lithuania. Lately not just by word, but also his touch. His hands touch Lithuania during meetings. Why did he touched him like that? Did he just want to embarrass him or something much worse...?


Russia was always harassing and teasing Lithuania. Lately, it has been in a different kind of way than before. Maybe he tried to find a new way to pester him because Lithuania tried to ignore those mean lines from him. It was a very cruel and humiliating way. Lately, on every meeting, he sits right besides Lithuania. It was so close that he easily could touch him.

That's exactly what he did every time. While everyone else was busy chatting about very random an unimportant things Russia touched Lithuania everywhere he could reach without being obvious.

Lithuania was sitting quietly before a new meeting. It was one of many meetings because of economic issues. He felt incredibly nervous while staring at the empty seats.

"Are everything alright with you? You look down".

He looked up at Poland and tried to give him a smile that didn't look like he was faking it.

"I'm just tired. I was working until late tonight."

Poland looked at him with a doubting face but then smiled, like he told himself to believe it.

"I see. You need to sleep, don't overdo it."

"Poland… can you sit beside me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot. We have to sit in a special order, like always. I understand that you don't want to sit beside Russia but it's only a short meeting this time, endure it."

He wanted to tell Poland about the harassments but he knew he couldn't talk with anyone about it. That was probably a part of Russia's plan. Poland sat down and in a few minutes the rest of the people assembled inside the room. He looked down at the table after seeing Russia smirk at him after entering the room.

The worst thing wasn't that he was harassing him, it was that Lithuania started to blush and his heart beat were beating like he was actually was seeing forward to it.

As he predicted, some minutes after the meeting had begun he started to feel Russia's cold hand caressing his thigh and waist. He told himself to calm down. His brain told him he couldn't possibly like being touched by someone who hated him.

"What do you think, Lithuania?", USA said with his very cheerful voice.

"A-about what?"

"Don't space out, I'm talking about making a real good movie and sell it in Asia or Africa to bring some money to Europe and the states! Isn't that a wonderful way to get rich?"

"I don't really know…"

He glanced at Russia, who bent over and said; "Say what you think about it. I want to hear your opinion" while touching him between the legs and smirk. "Isn't it great? You like it, huh?"

Lithuania wasn't sure if Russia talked about the movie or his touch. His face felt like it was burning while he answered; "I don't think it's a really great idea…"

"How do you like to do it, then?"

"I… I don't know", he whispered quietly.

"Why are you blushing?", America asked. "It's not a porno we're talking about".

This was too much for Lithuania. Tears started to stream down his cheeks and he sobbed loudly while hiding his face with his hands. "I'm very sorry!" starting running to the door. He didn't want to have Russia all over him during a meeting. It was unbearable. He felt so very embarrassed by being forced to talk while getting touched by Russia. He didn't understood why he felt so excited in the first place. He knew Russia was doing it just for his own, twisted taste of enjoyment.

After crying outside behind a rose bush in a garden outside the luxurious mansion the meeting was taking place, he decided to talk about Russia about it and tell him to stop doing this. He couldn't stand being treated that way.

One week later he went to Russia's place after sending a letter telling him that he wanted to talk. The air was chilly but Russia opened the door quickly after the doorbell rang, like he was waiting. Lithuania didn't dare to look him in the eyes while getting in of the house.

He sat down on a very comfortable chair. Russia served him a cup of tea but he saw his hands were shaking so he didn't want to take up the cup. Instead he looked at Russia, who was sitting opposite at him with his usual carefree-looking smile.

"I want to get direct to the point, Russia-san…"

He didn't know how to say it, so he stayed silent for a moment. It felt like Russia was going to harass him again no matter what he said. He had thought a lot about this moment but now he couldn't say anything at all.

"I think I already know what it's about. You want me to stop touching you, am I right?"

"Yes… exactly. I don't know why you are doing it… I would prefer if you didn't do it"

"Why? I thought you liked it"

"Of course I don't!"

The usually calm and composed Lithuania always becomes so nervous around Russia.

"You mind maybe doesn't, but your body does. Or else you wouldn't get so hard when I'm doing it."

"Stop saying things like that. I beg you to just stop it, its sexual harassment"

He looked silently at Lithuania and looked like he was thinking. What was he thinking about? That moment Lithuania really wished he could read thoughts. He could never figure out how Russia worked.

"Let's make a deal. If you do what I say I want you to do for one evening I'll stop being mean to you forever".

"Fine"

No matter what he ordered Lithuania to do, it couldn't be worse than being picked on and forever harassed by Russia. That's what he figured out. He started to drink of the tea and Russia was looking at him carefully.

"I'm hungry. Can you make some soup for me?"

"Of course"

He though Russia was going to request something much worse, so he went to the kitchen looking for something to make a soup from. He found some potatoes, carrots and onions. When looking for some meat Russia sneaked up from behind and laid a hand of his shoulder.

"One more thing, Lithuania. I want you to wear those clothes"

He gave a small pile of clothes and sat down on a chair. Lithuania put the pile of clothes on the table and looked at it.

"But… This is a skirt… and panties."

"I want you to wear it. Remember our deal?"

He looked at the clothing again and picked it up to go to change to it. Russia stopped him.

"I want you to change in front of me"

He wanted to protest but after a second thought he realized he had to do it, no matter what. He felt a shuddering ache in the stomach while undoing his uniform, taking it of and putting on the small, white vest. He looked at Russia, who still was looking at him, and put the skirt on before taking of his trousers and underwear. The face started to feel hot, like he was blushing really hard. He told himself to calm down while putting on the panties, the white socks and the very cute, pink apron. The red and black, chequered skirt felt way to short. It felt like he was wearing nothing. He tried to pull it down a bit and then continued with the cocking. He didn't want to flash the panties while looking for some meat in the fridge to Russia, who still looked at him, so he started cutting the vegetables.

"You look very cute in it, as I thought"

He didn't want Russia to talk like that, so he didn't answer. Russia seemed fine with it. Lithuania figured that this was something he had planned beforehand. While the soup was boiling he looked at Russia for a bit. He wasn't used to see Russia in other clothes than the uniform. He was wearing a beige sweater and black trousers.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…"

When the soup was ready they ate it silently. Lithuania didn't want to talk about something with Russia. Even if he wanted, he couldn't think of anything they could talk about.

"Thank you for the food", Russia said politely and Lithuania started to clean up.

Russia went to the other room with two glasses and after a little while he called him. He sat down at a sofa beside Russia and stared at the glasses before them. It was obviously vodka. One of them was mixed with Coca Cola.

"Now, let's drink some!"

Russia drank it like it was nothing. Lithuania picked up the glass with vodka and Coca Cola but couldn't drink it. He was not a drinking person.

"Come on, drink"

Russia took the glass and put it against Lithuania to force him drink it. It tasted terrible and felt like it was burning all the way from the throat to the stomach. A small amount of it dripped down on the apron. Russia undressed the apron and gave Lithuania the glass.

"I want you to drink all of this"

Lithuania felt really uncomfortable while drinking. He never got used to the taste and when the glass finally was empty he felt very dizzy. It felt great in a way but he was scared to not be able to focus, it felt really strange.

Russia was sitting right behind him and had finished the glass long ago. Before Lithuania had realized it, he was touching him everywhere. Under the skirt, under the vest and he was also kissing his neck. It was much, much worse than during the meetings. Now Russia could really touch him everywhere he couldn't before. Lithuania couldn't help but getting immediately hard by the touch of Russia's cold and slender fingers.

"St… stop this, Russia-san…"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. You have no permission to say opposite me or anything I'm doing"

"That wasn't a part of the deal…"

"I see. Then… I want you to let me touch you. Now it's an order"

He was right. Lithuania couldn't tell him to stop doing it. His head felt empty and his whole body started to feel hot. He had no real idea of what Russia would tell him to do next.

"Touch me, Lithuania."

"Touch? Where? How?"

"Just do what I did to you and it will be alright"

Lithuania started to caress him fumble under the sweater and wondered what he could do next. He had no idea how to do it, it was the first time he had touched anyone else that way. He started to feel really embarrassed while sitting on Russia's lap and kiss him. He couldn't really tell if he liked it or not. He thought it was difficult to please Russia.

"That's good…"

It was the first time Lithuania heard Russia whispering without saying something mean. It sounded erotic.

"What can I do next, Russia-san…?"

Russia hugged him and held him tight to his body. Lithuania felt something hard against his body. His heart started to beat even faster when he knew what it was.

"I want you to lick me"

"Where?"

"Down there"

"But, Russia-san… I'm not saying I won't, but I don't know… how to do it"

"Imagine it's an ice-cream or something. It's not very difficult"

Lithuania though Russia sounded unusually nice and when he looked at him, he saw Russia was blushing. It was a relief to him to know they were things that even Russia thought was embarrassing to say.

He pulled down the zipper of Russia's trousers and the underwear. He closed his eyes before moving his face down to be able to lick it. Of course, it wasn't before he never seen one before, it just felt very awkward. He touched it with the top of his tongue before licking on it slowly up and down while holding it with one of his hands. He thought it would taste awful, but it didn't. He took a bit of it in his mouth and licked it inside of it. Then deeper and deeper until he felt he couldn't go any longer. While sucking it and licking it like he did in the beginning and kissing it, he wondered if Russia liked it. He hasn't said anything and didn't let out any sounds either.

"Does it feels good, Russia-san?"

"It does…"

Russia whispered so low Lithuania barely could hear it. He rose to look after what kind off expression Russia had. He had covered his face with his arm so Lithuania removed it and looked at Russia's blushing face. He had no idea Russia could do an expression like that. Before Lithuania said anything Russia said;

"I want to fuck you…"

It was shocking to hear a sentence like that from Russia. Besides, how could a guy fuck another one? Lithuania didn't know anything about that matter.

"Then you have to teach me"

"You don't know?"

Lithuania shakes his head a little and Russia looked surprised.

"You see that small bottle on the floor under the table? It's lubricants that you can use. It isn't going to hurt much is you use it."

Lithuania picked it up and gave it to Russia.

"I don't know how to use it…"

"I see. I'll do it for you"

Russia removed the panties and put one finger with lubricants inside of Lithuania, who was very surprised by it. He hasn't heard that hole could be used to that kind of things. It felt strange and hurt a bit. The lubrications made it feel all slippery and wet. Russia put one more finger into it and Lithuania felt like crying.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not much. It just feels strange.

It was so very unusual for Russia to care so much about Lithuania. He was moved to tears, but didn't show them to Russia. He didn't know if he cried because he was drunk or not. After a little while Russia asked him if he felt ready for it. Lithuania said yes and got on the knees. He wanted to have Russia inside him. Of course, he didn't know why. Maybe it was because Russia wanted to do it? However, when Russia hold him and started to thrust inside his body he started to cry. It hurt in a strange way, but not so much it deserved tears.

Russia's usually natural cold body felt warm when he touched his waist and back under the clothes and hold him. He couldn't believe Russia could make him so horny and he was much more surprised that he managed to make Russia like this.

It felt like it was somebody else who sounded and acted like Russia did that moment. He also felt like he was another person. His usual self could probably never imagine himself doing the kind of stuff he was doing with Russia.

He panted and listened to the extremely erotic sounds Russia started to let out.

"Russ… Russia-san… I'm going to…"

Before he could finish the sentence he climaxed and after Russia also cum and pulled it out he was holding Lithuania tight to him. Since Lithuania's head was on Russia's chest he could listen to his heartbeats. It was the first time he had seen Russia so emotional and the first time his body didn't felt cold. He held Russia's hand and kissed it.

"I love you…"

"Huh?"

Lithuania looked at Russia's embarrassed and sad expression, totally unlike from his usual face.

"I'm not good… being emotional. It's just that I've always had a crush on you. That's why I was so devastated when you leaved me and never could get over it. It felt like nobody would love me if you didn't. I'm always thinks about what you feel about me…"

He had never imagined that Russia felt that way. Lithuania knew he was really a difficult person to understand. He smiled at him.

"I love you too, Russia-san. I realized I did when we wasn't friends anymore. I always thought you hated me and only wanted to take revenge on me every time you talked to me"

"I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm sorry…"

Truly, the warm person who was holding him so tightly and whispered things like that felt like a complete different person. He was so very happy to hear that voice say such sweet things and apologize.

The same evening, after taking a shower, he was going home. It started to get dark and he had some work to do. Russia followed him to the car to say goodbye. He was embracing him again and held his hand a little while until Lithuania told him to let go. Lithuania started the car and say goodbye when Russia bent over to whisper something in his ear.

"Next time I want to do S&M. I want to see you cry out of embarrassment…"

"You promised me to be nice from now!"

Lithuania closed the door loudly and saw Russia smirk at him through the window. People really can't change that easily. However, something was very different about him. Not only his hands felt warmer, Russia's smile and kindness seemed unusually genuine. If he truly had melted down some "ice" in Russia's heart, he would be very happy.


End file.
